


The Summer Home

by acciosnapes



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Bondage, Canon Divergent, Choking, Cowgirl, Daddy Kink, Dick riding, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fucking, Hand Job, Handcuffs, Incest, Kinks, Kinky sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, No Plot, One Shot, Oral, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Step dad, Step father/daughter, Submission, Tumblr, Tumblr request, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, dildo, getting caught in the act, imagine, oral sex (female receiving), pillow princess, porn with no plot, pussy licking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: Tumblr Request: daddy negan & his daughter on vacation??? smut ensues when he catches her with a dildo, maybe moaning his name or something???Note: Again, I do NOT condone incest or underage sex. Just pleasing the people who request. ;) Always feel free to send in anything, my limits are on my main page :)





	The Summer Home

You’ve loved the beach since you were a little girl, but you always hated the sand. Perhaps it was the ocean waves that you loved rushing over you, maybe it was the sound of them crashing against the rocks. 

You and your dad Negan had been going to the same beach your whole life.

It was always chilly there, and you rarely swam. It was up in Washington near the coast, where your summer home was. No one ever bothered you two, no one ever wandered onto your small patch of land. It was secluded. Just you and him, the way it had been after your mom died. The way, you secretly admitted, you liked best.

The day was young, and your dad kissed your forehead that morning, telling you he needed to go into town, pick up some breakfast to go from the old diner there. You watched him leave, silently admiring him. Your dad always was so handsome. You loved it when he forgot to shave, when his dimples would poke through his facial hair and his hazel eyes beneath his thick eyebrows peered into your own, full of love, full of adoration. You loved the way he looked at you, the way he had started to look at you when you got older.

He was wearing a pair of jeans that left little to the imagination, his button up shirt barely covering his tattoos. You saw the tattoo of your name, dainty across his bicep as he walked out, and you bit your lip when you heard the door close.

Immediately you dug through the box beneath the bed, grabbing the dildo from beneath it. You weren’t old enough to buy one, but you used his card to get one a few months back. He never seemed to notice.

You were only wearing a pair of panties and one of his oversized shirts. It fell to your soft thighs, his cologne filling your nose. The cologne you smelled all your life.

The routine, that you had every time he left, soon fell back in place.

Your bed faced the room door, but you didn’t mind. After all, you were home alone. So just like always, you spread your legs, peeling away the panties and throwing them off the bed with your foot. The tip of the dildo slid against your folds, your wetness already prominent agaisnt your pussy. Your back was arched against the pillows which laid beneath you, your fingers drifting to your hardening nipples under your shirt.

“Daddy!” You cried out, the dildo sliding in and out of your pussy as fast as your hand would allow.

“Oh, daddy, you fuck me so good.” You moaned out, biting down on your lip so hard you tasted the soft trickle of blood against your tongue.

Through the midst of your lustful actions, you didn’t hear the front door open. Through the red vision that flooded your eyes, you didn’t see your dad open the bedroom door, watching his baby girl fuck her own pussy.

You whimpered and you moaned, too caught up in using the dildo to feel your daddy moving between your thighs, his hand wrapping around yours.

“Huh?” You sat up, eyes widening. “Dad! I-you-Daddy!” You gasped, cheeks heating up with red hot embarrassment.

“Lay back, baby girl. Let daddy take care of you.”

“This isn’t right-”

“Then why were you just begging for my cock, hmm sweetheart?” He glanced up at you with that arrogant look he got everytime he knew he was right. “I know you want this. Let daddy take care of his girl.”

Slowly you laid back on the bed, eyes closing as you reached down, propping yourself up on the pillows so you could watch him. The tips of your fingers gently brushed against the side of his face, your hands cupped his cheek. For a moment he closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. The dildo was long forgotten as he tossed it to the side, leaning down and licking at your clit instead. Your sweetness erupted against his tongue, making him moan out at the taste.

“Oh, fuckin’ hell, baby girl.” Negan hummed out, his eyes closing as you gently played with his hair.

“Daddy-daddy you’re so good at this.” You whimpered out quietly, pulling him closer to you. When you looked down he looked up at you, your juice dripping down his chin. “Kiss me, daddy?”

Negan slid above you, his lips meeting yours. You felt his tongue gently pressing agaisnt yours, tasting yourself against him as you moaned, cupping his face in your hands. You gently pushed him against the headboard so you were straddling him, your lips moving from his to his neck.

“Let me take ca-”

“No, daddy. I want to take care of you.” You murmured, sliding down beneath the bed sheets as you unzipped his tightening jeans, tugging down his boxers. You let out a soft hum of pleasure when you saw his cock, grabbing it in your hand tightly. He groaned at the response, biting his lip.

He was big. Long and thick, you could barely wrap your hand around him. You slowly pumped his length, leaning down and taking him in your mouth. Slowly you slid him in your mouth, gagging softly as tears filled your eyes. You bobbed up and down, Negan reaching down to pull your hair out of your face.

“Just like that, baby girl.” He cooed, tossing his head back. You gagged softly against him, taking more of him in tournaments mouth. “Shh, it’s alright sweetheart, you’re so good at this.” Pride rushed over you and you pulled away to lick his tip slowly, hand pumping at his cock.

You sat up when you let go of his dick, hair disheveled, his pre-cum dripping from the edge of your lip. Negan watched you scoop it up, placing your finger in your mouth as you gently sucked it off.

“Mmm, come here doll face.” He whispered, scooping you into his arms as he gently rolled you on your back. Negan lifted your legs up, placing them against his shoulders as he slid his fingers down your folds, spreading them agaisnt his fingertips gently.

“Daddy please, I need you.” You whispered out, feeling his fingers dip into you cunt, gathering your wetness up on his fingers, spreading it over your throbbing clit.

“Shh, I know princess, I know. Just let daddy take care or your pussy. Let daddy make you feel good.” He hummed out, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours.

You kissed him back, looking down at you watched him slowly slide into your cunt, a quiet whine escaping you. “Oh, daddy.” You breathed out, hand gently resting against the back of his head now, a moan leaving you.

“Just like that, doll. Let daddy make love to you.” He murmured, lips gently pressing into your jawline. Negan tangled his fingers in your hair, his forehead pressed agaisnt yours as he slowly rocked his cock inside of you, hips brushing against yours with every movement he made. “So...so good for me. You’re so right for your daddy.”

A sob of pleasure left your lips, head rolling against his shoulder as you wrapped your arms tighter around his body. “I’ve wanted this for so long, daddy.” You murmured in his hair, the softness of your lips against his skin fueling his lust. “Since I was sixteen. When-when you caught me in the shower using your body wash. And-and you asked me why and I said-“

“Because I love the way you always smell, daddy. That’s what you said. Fuck, baby girl. After that...” A deep chuckle tumbled through his chest, his head burying itself into your neck.

“What about after that?”

“I saw you in a whole different light. When I opened the shower curtain and...and saw your body like that, God. You were gorgeous. You were a woman. A woman that I wanted.”

“And now you can have me, daddy. Whenever you want-oh!” You let out a soft squeal when he hit agaisnt a spot that made your stomach tighten, your lip trapping itself between your teeth. “Can I ride you, daddy?”

His groan was enough for an answer.

You pressed him against the headboard gently, lacing your hands with his. Negan’s head dipped down to your chest, his tongue swirling around your hard nipples. Your head tilted back, eyes closing as you slid up and down his cock, his cock that was filling you up so nicely.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Ride daddy’s cock.” He whispered, lips agaisnt your ear as you bounced yourself against him, whimpering his name over and over again as your nails dragged down his chest, his back. Anywhere they could.

“Oh, daddy, daddy. I’m gonna-” Your walls tightened around him, your orgasm hitting you in troves. You fell against his chest, your movements ceasing until he flipped you on your back again.

Negan began to fuck you slow and deep, his lip trapped between his teeth as he hit every spot inside of you that you yourself couldn’t even find. “Thatta girl, takin’ daddy’s cock like a champ.” He grunted, his eyes flashing dark. A look you had never seen before.

“You last so long, daddy.” You whispered, and Negan looked up at you.

“Lay back, baby girl. Daddy’s gonna make you squirt.” 

Your eyes grew wide with silent excitement, and you watched as Negan grabbed two of his suit ties, tying your wrists to the headboard. “Do you trust me, sweetheart?

“Of course I do, daddy.”

“That’s my girl.”

And your body filled with excitement, pride, the same arrogance you must have inherited from him blanketing you.

Negan got on his knees against the mattress, hiking your legs up as he picked you up by you waist, now fucking your hard. His cock slid into your tight cunt, his finger rubbing your clit. Your pussy was overstimulated, your pussy was on fire in the best damn way possible. He hit every angle, every spot that made you cry out, your nails digging into the wooden bars of the bed board. “Daddy!” You screamed, head thrown back in ecstasy.

He grunted, slamming into you harder and harder with each thrust. His groans and moans filled the room with your whimpers and whines, the sound of skin against skin flooding your senses.

“God baby!” He shouted. “Fuckin’ hell! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Negan grunted, biting down on his lip as he watched the way his cock disappeared into your cunt. “God you got one good fuckin’ pussy!”

Your cheeks heated up as you watched him, your thighs shaking around him as he rubbed at your clit with his thumb. “So good to me, daddy.” You whimpered, wanting so badly to reach up and touch his face.

Negan groaned at your comment, his hand travelling up to your mouth. Slowly you took two of his fingers between your lips, locking your eyes with him as you slid hem down your throat, head bobbing agaisnt them as you tasted yourself against him.

His thrusts became faster, his hips grinding against yours as his sock pressed against your G-spot, pleasure rushing over you. “Take me daddy! God, fuck me harder!” You begged me.

And that’s when he lost it. He grabbed both of your thighs, his fingers digging into them so he’s you knew they’d bruise, slamming into you so hard and so deep the bed shook agaisnt the wall. You screamed out with pleasure unknown to you before, head hitting the wall as he fucked your brains out.

Negan rubbed fast as your clit, so fast you could barley see his movements clearly, and that’s when it happened. Negan watched as you squirted with a yelp, the wetness covering his belly as it slid down your thighs. A few more slow pumps and you came down for your high as your daddy reached his, cum beginning to spill inside of you. He slowed himself down, pulling away to untie you. You felt his cum pouring out of your pussy, sliding down onto the bed sheets.

He untied you, slowly bringing you into his arms as you collapsed against his chest. He pulled away to look at you, brushing your hair from your eyes. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” 

You smiled softly, letting out a tired giggle. “Of course I am, daddy. I’m always alright when I’m with you.”

You felt his hand gently rubbing down your back, his lips pressing agaisnt your neck gently. “Such a good girl. Now how about we take a shower?”

You smiled, nodding slowly. “Of course, daddy.”

He gently guided you into the hot shower, both of you letting the hot water pour over you. He let his fingers run through your hair gently, untangling it as he leaned down to kiss you, his lips meeting yours softly as you ran your hands down his chest, gently wrapping them around him. He towered over you, more than a foot taller than you. Always making you feel so protected, and so damn loved.

Negan let out a velvety chuckle when he watched your hand move down to your thighs, your finger rubbing against your clit. “You wanna give daddy a show, baby?” He hummed out, and you bit your lip, nodding slowly. 

The tub was soon full of water, and you were sitting in his lap, is chin on your shoulder as he watched, your legs spread out. Your hand moved between your thighs, your finger pressing against your entrance as you dipped it inside, head rolling back into his shoulder at the contact. Your other hand grasped his hand tightly, fingers laced with his tightly. You felt his lips against your neck, tracing down your shoulders. Love bites were being marked into your skin, imminent proof of your deadly sin now plaguing you.

“So pretty.” He whispered in your ear, nipping at it as his hand cupped yours, gently pushing it out of the way as he slid his long fingers inside of you, hitting your G-spot against the tips. He added a second one, his thumb flicking your clit as you moaned softly. “Are you gonna cum for daddy soon?”

You moaned out his name, nodding quickly. “Y-yes.”

“Such a good fuckin’ girl.” Negan growled, fingering you harder and faster.

You felt the familiar tightness happening in your stomach, and you screamed out, cumming against his fingers as your hips jerked up gently. He brought his fingers up to your mouth and you put them in your mouth, tasting yourself agaisnt him. Negan chuckled smoothly, pressing a kiss agaisnt your cheek. “I love you.” He murmured in admiration. And you knew he meant it.

“I love you too.” You breathed out.


End file.
